


A Normal Life

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Crackerpot, F/M, casual fluff, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: Stuart Pot was always happy about working at Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, but sometimes.. some things wish he didn't. Some things wish he had a normal bloke's job and had a normal life. // Crackerpot.





	

Stuart Pot was always happy about working at Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium, but sometimes.. some things wish he didn't. Some things wish he had a normal bloke's job and had a normal life. 

He was the only one clocked in at the moment, one of his fellow employees had left a while ago for lunch. He had been stocking things behind the counter; the more pricey bits and bobs. But he could hear the not-so-much whispers of customers.. and he absolutely hated it. 

"He looks like a tosser!" One of them laughed, trying to keep quiet and failing. His buddies agreed. They had been loitering around for a bit, just walking around the shop and touching things. Stuart didn't know why they were there; why didn't people just come, look around, get what they need or not get anything and just leave? He absolutely hated retail.. but he made kind of good pay, at least. 

Another snicker from the group of younger kids (he assumed one of them was near his age, though). "His outfit's bloody horrible-- what a nerd." Stuart frowned; he thought his outfit looked nice today... he even had a new hat that went with it. He tried hard to ignore the shitty customers, continuing to stock things. 

That proved unsuccessful-- he felt his mood sink lower as they picked at him, thinking he couldn't hear. He wanted to tell them to piss off, to kick them out of the store and be done.. but he couldn't. He'd get fired at best-- so he had to just deal with them. His shift wasn't even close to over. 

He heard the door's bell ding, turning around to see a young woman walk in. Jet black hair, shades on, dark red lips.. she was pretty and he hadn't ever seen her here before.

"Welcome to Uncle Norm's! Do ya need help with anythin', Miss?" He asked, thankful someone else but the shitty assholes were here.

The woman shook her head, smiling softly. "No thank you, dear, just here to walk 'round and maybe get new strings." He watched her walk around; obviously a new customer then. He went back to stocking, sighing quietly to himself.

"Fuckin 'ell, how did he get blue hair anyways!? He looks like Sonic the Hedgehog!" One of them laughed, his friends laughing with him. He bit his tongue, a mantra of _"you're okay you're okay you're FINE just a bit longer and they'll leave"_ in his head. 

The shitty group of kids continued to insult him, and he could feel their eyes burning into the back of his head.. if he wouldn't lose his job, he'd have their heads by now. He sighed, moving to cut another box open to finish his stocking for behind the counter. 

He heard someone walking to the counter, and he bitterly prayed that it wasn't the shitty kids-- but it was the woman, who had strings in her hand. She had moved her shades up to rest on her head, and he could see her hazel eyes.. and he noted how gorgeous they were. 

She quickly motioned to the group of shitty kids. She had heard them, obviously, how couldn't she unless she were completely deaf? He nodded sadly.. god he absolutely hated his job right now.

Stuart had barely any time to react before she had leaned over the counter, grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward. He felt her lips on his; soft. delicate. His eyes closed, kissing back. He zoned out for a moment, his heart almost stopping from the kiss. 

She let go of him, breaking the kiss to whisper a quiet apology to him. He blinked, dazed for a moment.. and he noticed that the group of shitty customers had left. He smiled. 

"'M sorry.. Those fuckers were just bein' so rude to you, so I just.. did what came natural." She was flushed from embarrassment. "Probably 'cause you're super cute is why I kissed you.. I should have asked first." 

"N-No!" He shook his head. "It's fine... Thank you, luv." He was truly honest; he felt so much better now that those sods were gone. 

They stood awkwardly for a moment, too nervous to say anything before she had spoken up.

"Would you like to go out for coffee or somethin' sometime? As I said, you're super cute.." Oh my good lord, he thought she was adorable.

"Of course! Lemme ring you up first, yeah?" He quickly did so. She had picked up strings as she had mentioned earlier, and he assumed she played guitar or something of the sort. 

She had picked up one of the pens from the cup near the register, and when he handed her the receipt, she quickly took it. She jotted down something quick, too fast for him to comprehend in that moment.

"Call me later, okay? And by the way.." She grabbed him by the shirt again, pulling him forward and kissing him on the cheek softly, probably leaving a dark red mark in its place. She grabbed her bag with her strings in it, letting go of him.

"See you 'round, cute-face." She smiled before exiting the shop, walking off to wherever else she had to go.

Stuart's heart skipped a beat, and before he knew it, he realized how late it had become. It had almost been closing time, and he thanked Paula for it. He opened the crumpled receipt, curious to see what she had written on it.

 _"Coffee sometime soon? 020 7946 0747 -- Paula Cracker xo"_ She had written, and he felt himself blush as he realized he _actually got a bird's number._ He felt himself in a daze as he did a few quick things before grabbing his stuff, locking up the shop and biking his way home.

Despite the shitty customers, today was a very good day, and Stuart Pot was okay with his dorky job and dorky clothes and strange life. Stuart could take on the stares and harsh words if someone like Paula were there to save him from them.. and he was happy she did.

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty gay. Condomrandom on tumblr (ily Condom !!!) gave me this idea. The number is a fake London number as far as i know?? so please don't call it.


End file.
